


My Precious

by ViolentlyMasticate



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Midevenings, Murder, On the Run, Periscope, Shooting, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentlyMasticate/pseuds/ViolentlyMasticate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found "HamSam" through one of Midevenings scopes. I followed him on Twitter soon after. It didn't take long to make friends. We quickly bonded over Jay and the Impractical Jokers. We were hitting it off. It was all very easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is ALL fiction.

It took a lot of planning but the execution was surprisingly easy. I found "HamSam" through one of Midevenings scopes. I followed him on Twitter soon after. It didn't take long to make friends. We quickly bonded over Jay and the Impractical Jokers. We were hitting it off. It was all very easy. 

Soon we were talking about meeting. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen though because things like that always fall through. But HamSam was the one who kept bringing it up. He wanted to meet his "cool new friend". I told him I'd always wanted to travel lots of places and meet lots of people. So we made the plans. I would drive out and we would meet up at the hotel room I booked.

The weeks preceding the visit were filled with excitement from both sides. HamSam and I couldn't wait to meet. I took care of some last minute things and items I needed to bring. I picked up some candy, junk food, and a nice card to bring to HamSam as a little gift. I wrote him a sweet note and sealed the envelope with a slow lick across the top. I hoped that HamSam was as anxious and thrilled as I was. 

The last few days passed in a crawl but that special day finally came. The drive was tedious and boring but didn't do much to dim my excitement. I was going to meet the famous HamSam! What could be better?

I finally made it to Virginia and tried to find my hotel as quickly as possible.  The sooner to get to you my dear...  I had let HamSam know that I was close so he would be there pretty soon. I checked in and decided to get things ready for him. I put his gift on the spare bed then sat waiting for him on the other. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I yelled. HamSam slowly pushed the door open. I had gotten up to push my duffel underneath the bed. "Sorry! Come in. I was just unpacking some things." HamSam came in and smiled as he realized that everything was fine. "Wow I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed. "It's so great to see you." I replied. "I brought something for you." I gestured to the bed holding his gifts. "Make sure you open the card last."

I watched him as he shouted about the "awesome gifts". I leaned down to grab something else from my duffel. I was waiting for him to open the card. Then I could see it on his face, the confusion written all over his boyish features.

He had seen the card and the poem I wrote just for him. For my precious HamSam.

> "Roses are red,  
>  Violets are blue,  
>  I'm going to put my saliva in to you."  
> 

  
"Wha-?" he whipped around to face me and cut off mid question. I was standing by the bed, a gun in my hand. I took a few seconds to savor the moment while HamSam was puzzling out what this all meant. The gun was lifted to my mouth and I licked it up and down. I made sure to let my saliva flow out of my mouth and into the barrel of the gun.

Then I saw it. The flash of shock and fear in HamSam's eyes turned to one of desperation and I knew he was going to bolt.

BANG!

Then silence. HamSam looked down at his chest and cradled the wound as the blood rushed down his shirt and gushed between his fingers. He fell to his knees and I could see the light quickly fading from his eyes. I rushed over before it was too late.

"I told you I was going to put my saliva in you."

I left the hotel quickly after that and dumped my car a few miles down the road. It has been a pretty crazy ride since then.

In the end I did get to travel lots of places and meet lots of people. I guess I have HamSam to thank for that...


End file.
